youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MrTop5
|username = NicsterV |image = NicsterVHD.jpg |style = Gaming |join date = October 24, 2011 |vids = 706+ |update = Daily |status = Active |channel trailer = |most viewed video = }} Nicholas V. (born ), better known online as MrTop5 (and NicsterV), is a Canadian YouTuber well-known for his Fortnite and Roblox content. He does multiple commentary videos on a topic that is happening inside Roblox, some of which is clickbait. He also plays very popular games that are in Roblox. Nicholas had a fake feud with a YouTuber known as Shadical in 2019, has a fake Fortnite girlfriend known as bispen, and they all use each other for views. He has clickbaited reveals several times. History Nicholas started off as a Minecraft YouTuber and has also made multiple tutorial videos and commentary videos that aren't Minecraft based. He then started doing multiple daily uploads and they would contain both Minecraft and Roblox. Ever since switching to full-time Roblox after Minecraft died down, his channel has been sky-rocketing ever since. On June 8, 2019, Nicholas created a channel dedicated to him playing Minecraft known as MrTopCraft. Controversy Roblox Clickbait Nicholas has been exposed multiple times for doing Roblox clickbait. According to the community, Roblox clickbait is mainly misleading and is tricking a lot of audiences into thinking that things will affect Roblox, such as John Doe shutting down Roblox, hackers being unbanned from Roblox, etc. Random Gn0m3 has exposed Nicholas for 'wasting people's time' and 'faking his videos' or 'trolling in his videos', and mentions that he pretends that there are new things being added to Roblox.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KbCJ3MW7PZI Free Robux Nicholas has also been exposed multiple times for making 'Free Robux' videos. Getting Free Robux on Roblox is a scam and has been rumored in the Roblox community, exposing Nicholas for being one of the YouTubers making 'Free Robux' videos a sensation for the time being. Feud with SynthesizeOG Nicholas made a Tweet saying, 'Clickbait on YouTube gives you short-term success.' Another YouTuber known as SynthesizeOG exposed him by screenshotting his Tweet, screenshotting his channel's videos, and made an entire Tweet containing it.https://twitter.com/SynthesizeOG/status/988969871705862144 Nicholas did respond with, 'Yellow Arrows? Grow up.'. Ever since then, it was shared by the Roblox News Channel.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8BbyVaJ_hKY Feud with legobloxian Another YouTuber known as legobloxian exposed Nicholas for using him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E3qfGztlQ0w Lego mentions that he had asked Lego for a DM back when lego was a small YouTuber and would freak out about it. Nicholas said to Lego about being scared of a future exposing video on him, and Lego mentions it's not a good way to start a friendship. Lego then shows three of Nicholas's videos that show Lego's videos to give him the video ideas, and Lego calculated that Nicholas gained $1.5K just for reacting to his videos. Lego did mention that Nicholas's entire channel is based on reacting to other's videos. After the video went public and started blowing up, Nicholas deleted those three videos. A few days later, the exposed video was up. 'NicsterV's Response' Nicholas responded to legobloxian and mentioned that he had blocked him first before he essentially 'ignored' him.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOZQHLboT2A Nicholas also mentions that he got the permission to react to Legobloxian's videos because he was 'fanboying'. Nicholas then did mention how he uses Discord and says that he doesn't use Discord. Legobloxian has already added Nicholas as he was able to DM him (you have to be friends with MrTop5 to DM him on Discord). Nicholas also shows that he doesn't use Discord, and screenshotted his friends DMing him on Discord, but never responded. He said that it doesn't make Nicholas hate his other friends who have DMed him on Discord. 'Conclusion' Legobloxian stated on his Twitter that he and Nicholas both made wrong and right points. Lego mentioned that they are now 'cool'.https://twitter.com/legowasinnocent/status/1005135500234149888 He did mention that he is 50/50 on making the re-response, but didn't. Lego did not want to make any more videos containing Nicholas because he says it doesn't help. So he took down the video on Nicholas along with him doing the same thing with his video on Legobloxian. References Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers